A Pirates Life For Me
by thetwilitwriter
Summary: Three years after Ganondorf's defeat, Link and Tetra, along with her crew of pirates sail the seas in search of new lands
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello readers, young and old. Welcome to my new story. I hope all of you guys enjoy it. I will be posting this story on Mondays and will be continuing to post my other story on Wednesdays. So let's begin.**

Day 1, Month 1, Year 3

_**Link's POV**_

It had been three years exactly since Daphnes Nohanson Hyrule (The King of Red Lions) had sent us to establish a new kingdom and we still had no luck finding new lands on the Great Sea. Tetra and I had made it a tradition that on the anniversary of our searches, if hadn't found land to settle, we would drink the night away.

The sun was setting so I went to go find my captain. I looked around the ship and eventually I made it to our cabin and there she was. When I joined her crew there weren't any more empty cabins so I shared her quarters. At first it seemed inappropriate but after I had saved her from Ganondorf and made me her first mate, we had a pretty close relationship.

When I walked into the room, I saw that Tetra was one step ahead of me. She was pouring the drinks for us when I walked in and when she heard the wooden floor creaking from my footsteps, she turned to look at me and smiled.

"Can't believe it's been three years, eh Link?" I walked in and sat down

"Me neither. But tradition is tradition, so let's drink."

"Cheers." She passed me a glass of rum, sat down, we clinked our glasses and then we went bottoms up.

"This tradition kicks ass, doesn't it Tetra."

"It sure does Link. It sure does."

We sat and talked and drank for a like an hour and eventually we got drunk. Now that we were seventeen and had both been pirates for quite some time, we had built a bit of a resistance to the alcohol, but since Tetra had been doing this for much longer than I had, I always got drunk first.

"Heeey Tetra. If your the captain, w-why don't we do this...every night. I mean c-come on! This is amazing."

"If only we could. But we have a ship to run and y-you don't work good when your drunk."

"Hey dats not true. I work well."

"No you don't! Your so silly!"

"No I'm not Tetra! Don't make fun of me!" I said with a babyish voice.

The two of us started laughing. We laughed for like a minute before we continued talking. Eventually we decided that we had enough to drink and we went to sleep.

Day 2, Month 1, Year 3

**_Tetra's POV_**

When I woke up I realized that I had way to much to drink the night before. I felt so groggy and my head was pounding. I didn't want to get out of bed but I know that if I didn't, Gonzo would take over for me and I didn't like that idea. I reached over to wake up to wake up Link but I stopped myself to listen to him talk in his sleep. He would say some pretty funny things like "my bananas are in the fat" or "I'm eating old men". I would sit and giggle for like a minute just listening to him sleep talk before I would actually try to wake him up. But when I would try to wake him, he would like to curl up in a ball and ask for five more minutes.

After I got dressed and went to get breakfast, I went above deck to get the crew working and to get the ship moving. After about five minutes later, Link joined me up top. As first mate, his duties were to assist me in making sure that the crew was doing there jobs. However, he like to take advantage of his higher status among the crew and would slack off. He would sleep or work on getting a tan or do anything that wasn't what he was supposed to be doing. He was the laziest member of the crew, but he was still my first mate. Also he was the best fighter. Ever since Link joined my crew our raids have been made much easier and faster. He is also good at fighting off other boarding pirates.

I was surveying the deck to see that everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing. As I looked, I shouted a few orders and made sure that we were heading in the right direction. I always had to make sure that we wouldn't arrive at an island we'd already been to since we were looking for a place to start the new land of Hyrule. Everything was going well up top so I decided to go below decks to check the maps.

When I reached downstairs I saw Niko mopping up from breakfast. Sometimes I feel bad that he has to do all of the cleaning and other bad jobs, but he wasn't responsible enough to be given an important task. But he was nice to talk to.

"Mornin Miss."

"Hey Niko. How ya doing?"

"I'm fine. Just doing my usual duties."

"Good work. Niko, I need to talk you something."

"Sure, I'm all ears." He put his mop down and we sat down at a table.

"Ok. As you probably know, we've been searching for new lands for three years. I'm starting to think that we may never find new lands."

"I know how you feel. But so what if we don't find new lands. You don't even like being a princess."

"I guess you're right. But I still feel this is something we must do."

"Whatever you say Miss Tetra."

"That's what I like about you Niko. You always agree with me."

"What choice do I have?"

We shared a laugh at that and then I went back above deck.

_**Link's POV**_

The day was pretty normal. The crew would be working hard keeping the ship moving, while I would sit back and relax on the upper deck. It was a good life. But it was just as I was getting comfortable when Tetra came up and started walking over to me.

"Hello lazy. I see your doing your job well." She said sarcastically.

"Thanks for noticing. Now if you excuse me, I have an appointment with a nap that starts now."

"Oh no you don't. Today you will be actually doing work."

"Awww! But Tetraaa!"

"No buts! get to work mister."

"Fine. You're no fun." I muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I replied and then ran off to do my work for the day.

After a long day of actually doing something, I decided to turn in a bit early. I went below deck to the cabin and went inside. Tetra was there writing in her captains log. She does that pretty much every day in order to keep track of our progress.

"Ugh! I can't believe you made me work today!"

"I can't believe you did work! But you were very good today."

"Thanks Tets."

"Your welcome."

I went over to the bathroom to change, and when I came back, Tetra turned to look at me and she smiled.

"It's days like today that I appreciate you being around."

"Thanks but you know deep down that you always like me being around."

"Oh shut up Link."

We laughed and after that I went to sleep

**I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. Please review to tell me what you think. I will post again Wednesday so I'll see you guys then. Yours truly, thetwilitwriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Day 8, Month 1, Year 3**

_**Link's POV**_

Today was a slow day even despite the fact that Tetra made me do work today. I was wiped so I decided to go back to my room to get a drink. When I walked in Tetra was sitting at her desk writing in her captain's log about how we still haven't found new lands.

"Don't you ever get tired of writing the same report every day?"

"Do you think I like doing this Link?"

"Well you seem to enjoy all of your duties as captain."

"What makes you think that? I don't like having to argue with you about doing work."

"Then don't give it to me!"

"I would but if I don't give you work every now and again, the other crew members will start asking for less work as well. Everybody has to do their share on this ship. That's just the way it goes."

"Ugh! Whatever Tets. Send over the rum will ya?"

She passed it over along with a glass but I just drank right out of the bottle.

"Maybe if you didn't drink every night Link, then you would have more energy for working."

"You drink every night with me and your just fine."

"Oh shut up Link."

"You know I'm right!"

I walked over to my bed when I saw that it was soaked.

"Hey Tetra, we got a leak over by my bed"

"Shit! Not another one!"

"Guess I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No need, you can sleep in my bed."

_**Tetra's**__**POV**_

"So will you sleep on the floor?" Link asked

"You're crazy if you think I'm sleeping on the floor. We'll share my bed. It's big enough for both of us to fit."

"Yah but just barely."

"Do you wanna sleep on the floor or not?"

"I'll share the bed."

Link was right though. It would be a tight fit. We both managed to get into bed and share the blanket evenly between us. Shortly after getting into bed we both fell asleep.

Shortly after however a chilly wind started up and woke the both of us up.

With a groggy voice Link said: "Is it me or is it really cold in here?"

"It's really cold in here!" It was absolutely freezing. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. Link clearly noticed this and said.

"Tetra, do you want me to keep you warm? We can huddle together."

"No ww...wwaa..aay Link. I'm jjj...just fine."

"No you're not. You don't need to be tough all the time."

"Look Link, sharing a bed is one thing but cuddling is another."

"First of all I said huddle not cuddle and second, if you don't you'll get sick and the ship can't function without you. We need you to be okay."

"Oh alright fine!"

Link put his arms around me and pulled me closer. I instantly started warming up which was so nice. The truth is that other nights that have been cold I have wanted to ask Link if I could crawl into bed with him. But I don't want him knowing how I feel about him. Knowing Link he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut about it if I told him. He'd tell everyone. And then the whole crew will be harassing me about it. But still, it felt nice to have Link hold me in his arms. He was very muscular despite how much time he spent either sleeping or eating. With the safe feeling of being in Links arms I fell asleep again.

**Day 9, Month 1, Year 3**

I woke up and stretched my arms out and then remember that I was still in Link's arms. It was so wonderful. However, the only problem was that his arms were so strongly wrapped around me that I couldn't get out of them and Link just wouldn't wake up. After about 6 minutes of trying to wake him I gave up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Tetraaaa!" It was Gonzo.

"Don't come in, I um, ah, I'm not decent!"

"Sorry to disturb you. Do you have orders though for me?"

"Um yah! You're in charge for today. I trust that you'll do a good job."

"OK!" I then heard him stomp away.

"That was close..."

"What was close?" Link said as he slowly woke up.

"Gonzo almost came in. I put him in charge so me and you get a day off."

"Sweet! Thanks Tets!"

"No problem."

I got out of bed and got changed and when I came back to the bed Link had a strange look on his face.

"Tetra, is there something you want to tell me?"

I immediately started blushing.

"Ummm...no! What makes you think that?"

"You talk in your sleep. Shortly after we curled up together when you fell asleep you said something about wanting to tell me something. What did want to tell me?"

"Oh it's not important. Just something about getting that leak fixed."

"Ok, sure, whatever you say."

"Hey Link. I didn't happen to say anything else in my sleep, did I?"

"No don't worry."

"Ok good!"

That was way to close!

**Greetings Readers. I am so sorry for not updating for like 5 months. I have no excuse for not updating other than pure laziness which is why I tried to make this chapter long. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Yours Truly, thetwilitwriter**


End file.
